As communications technologies develop, portable electronic products increasingly become a part of people's daily life. In a bus or subway, in a café, even among a group of people walking in haste, it can be seen at any time that people are using mobile electronic products such as mobile phones or tablet computers. These mobile electronic products have one common characteristic, that is, they have a touch screen. On one hand, the screen is used to display texts and pictures; and on the other hand, the screen helps a user perform an operation, such as starting an application, inputting a text, or triggering a function, on an electronic product by means of touching or tapping.
Because a manner such as touching can immediately start a function or program on the electronic products, a user needs to lock a touchscreen when these electronic products are not in use, so as to prevent mis-operation or start of some unexpected functions by mistake. When these electronic products are used next time, the user needs to unlock the screen before performing an operation.
There are many manners of unlocking a screen, for example, inputting numerics or letters in a specific arranging manner. However, this manner is relatively complex because the user needs to first create a group of personal passwords and memorize it, and then input it when unlocking the screen. This reduces usability of an unlocking process, and accordingly reduces usability of a mobile electronic product. Another common manner of unlocking a touchscreen is the slide-to-unlock manner developed by Apple Inc. Content of this manner is that a preset image such as a slider is displayed on a screen, and when a user drags the slider a specific distance to a specified position, the screen is unlocked. This manner is easy to use, but everyone knows an unlocking process, so that security of information in a mobile electronic product is susceptible to damage.